Yuna's Contest History
Who is Yuna? After the events that thrust Tidus into the world of Spira, he comes across the village of Besaid. Not too long later, he goes against all temple tradition and goes flying into Besaid Temple to aid a woman that he hears is trapped by herself in there. It turns out that this woman's name is Yuna, and the reason she was trapped is because she's an idiot who couldn't figure out how to get through the temple by herself. As for why she was doing this in the first place, the only way to rid Spira of Sin is for a summoner to travel to every temple of the world, earn the trust of every aeon within, then travel to Zanarkand and acquire the Final Aeon for use against Sin himself. Such a journey is difficult and requires the help of several guardians. Since Yuna is about the only person in Besaid who appreciates the help that Tidus gave her, she asks him to be one of her guardians. This comes as a surprise to everyone, because no one knows who Tidus even is. But given that Tidus and Yuna practically fell in love at first sight, Yuna asking for his help wasn't much of a surprise; however, it takes a very long time for either of them to act on it, mostly because Yuna is afraid to tell Tidus of the true meaning of her summoner's journey until it is almost too late. Yuna's willingness to put the needs of the entire world ahead of herself make her a pretty good character in FFX, and she gets very strong and mature as the game progresses. She also isn't afraid to allow Tidus to help her, and watching the story between these two grow is equally entertaining. For the purposes of this page, I'm going to pretend that FFX-2 doesn't exist... you know, so that Yuna's character doesn't get completely ruined. "Stay away from the Summoner!" - Crazy old lazy in Besaid Yuna's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 7-7 Summer 2003 Contest - West Division - 9 Seed * Western Round 1 --- Lost to (8) Knuckles the Echidna, 45531 44.68% - 56363 55.32% * Extrapolated Strength --- 34th Place 23.66% Summer 2005 Contest - Zebes Division - 6 Seed * Gear Round 1 --- Lost to (3) Ganondorf, 41503 38.80% - 65476 61.20% * Extrapolated Strength --- 31st Place 23.92% Seems like forever ago that Yuna had her first contest match, wasn't it? So long ago in fact that a few people actually thought that Summer 2005 was her first appearance. Knuckles/Yuna was a very debated affair in Summer 2003. Both characters had fairly equal chances at winning and no one had any stats to base their picks on. To this day, that match is one of the closest we'll ever see to having a perfect 50% prediction percentage. The two started off close, but Knuckles jumped out to a 1000 vote lead. From there the two characters remained deadlocked for hours, but the SEGA morning/day vote came along and destroyed Yuna. After taking one contest off, Final Fantasy X-2 allowed Yuna to get back into the field. Unfortunately, she was stuck facing Ganondorf. Her loss to Ganon was a respectable one, but a loss is a loss regardless. Yuna may be 0-2 in contests, but her problem isn't that she can't be strong enough to win matches. Most FFX fans nominate Tidus or Auron ahead of her, so those that do bother nominating Yuna don't get her enough nomination strength to get her a good seed in the event of her actually making the field. Yuna is a character who could easily win two matches per year if put in as a 4 or 5 seed, but she has yet to get the opportunity. And given the nature of those who nominate Square characters, we may never see Yuna in her proper midcarder spot. Summer 2006 Contest - Aeon Division - 1 Seed * Aeon Round 1 --- Defeated (8) Roll, 97716 79.30% - 25501 20.70% * Aeon Semifinal --- Defeated (4) Joanna Dark, 89711 78.05% - 25229 21.95% * Aeon Final --- Defeated (3) Chun-Li, 71634 60.84% - 46106 39.16% * Elite Eight --- Lost to (1) Zelda, 58112 42.98% - 77105 57.02% * Extrapolated Strength --- 13th Place 38.45% After failing to win a match in her first two contest appearances, Yuna took full advantage of the female half in 2006. She came out looking like a *beast* in mowing over her division, then proved her efforts were no fluke in her respectable showing against the new and improved Zelda. I've no idea how Yuna has managed to do so well with Tidus freefalling and Auron looking stagnant, but I'll take it. Voice acting aside, Yuna is a great character and deserved a bit of limelight. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 5 - Third Group * Division 5 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 39571 30.18% - Master Chief, 59910 45.69% - Tommy Vercetti, 19268 14.69% - PaRappa the Rapper, 12382 9.44% * Division 5 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 35505 23.96% - Master Chief, 64881 43.78% - Alucard, 28481 19.22% - Liquid Snake, 19332 13.04% * Division 5 Final --- 4th place, 26384 18.63% - Master Chief, 50156 35.42% - Luigi, 33242 23.48% - Ganondorf, 31809 22.47% Yuna got a rough draw, getting stuck in the same fourpack with the guy who benefited from the format as much as anyone else. Even so, Yuna managed to make it to the third round and did pretty well for herself. That makes two contests in a row with multiple contest wins after not having any before last year. Not bad. Winter 2010 Contest - Mushroom Division - 11 Seed * Mushroom Round 1 --- Lost to (6) Zack Fair, 30465 41.39% - 43134 58.61% * Extrapolated Strength --- 93rd Place 18.72% After missing the last contest, Yuna was stuck against wonderboy Zack Fair. And she did terrible. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 8 - 15 Seed * Division 7 Round 2 --- 1st place, 13279 40.49%, (4) Master Chief, 11426 34.84%, (25) Claire Redfield, 8087 24.66% * Division 7 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 7009 25% - (7) Tifa Lockhart, 12493 44.56% - (3) Dragonborn, 8532 30.43% Yuna was back, and overcame the bad seed by having her revenge over Master Chief. Round 2 wasn't so easy with three RPG characters in the match where the main female of enduring-if-decaying FF7 and the protagonist of currently-hot Skyrim trampled over the summoner. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 3 - 6 Seed''' * Division 3 Round 1 --- Defeated (11) Godot - 21248 72.56% - 8036 27.44% * Division 3 Round 2 --- Lost to (3) Alucard - 12512 40.38% - 18472 59.62% Luck again hit Yuna the wrong way. While she managed to do the expected damage against an Ace Attorney side character, a surprisingly strong Alucard cut down any dreams of a long run. Category:Contest Histories